Wedding Day
by Zephyros
Summary: Sequel to "Winter Break". Read it before so this will make sense. Two Digidestineds are getting married.
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to "Winter break". Read it first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but i made up the names of Cody, Davis, Joe and Izzy's girfriends.  
  
Wedding Day  
BY: Wings the Saiyan  
  
"Tai, why are you always the last one to be ready?" Kari asked as she stuck her head into her brother's room.  
  
"I like to make sure I have everything, plus I start packing the day we leave." Tai said.  
  
Kari just shook her head and went back out to the family room, where the rest of the Digidestined kids were waiting.  
  
"He's still packing!" Kari said as she sat down next to TK.  
  
TK gave Kari a peck on the lips. She loved it went he did that, which was all the time.  
  
"I hope Karen will be at Mimi and Matt's wedding. She said she would." Davis blurted out for no reason.  
  
"Shut up Davis. She will be there." Yolei said.  
  
Ken wrapped his arms around Yolei's waist and leaned on her shoulder. Yolei loved it because she could always feel Ken's breath on her neck.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Cody piped up from the corner of the room.  
  
"Leave them alone." Joe, Izzy and Sora said at the same time.  
  
"I'm ready to go!" Tai said as he came out of his room.  
  
"Finally!" everyone in the room says together.  
  
They each took their stuff outside and to Tai's van. He was going to drive the group to the airport and his mom was going to pick it up after the plane left.  
  
They packed their stuff into the van (really they crammed it in) then they got in. Sora had the passenger seat while the other eight took seat in the back. Tai got into the driver's seat and tried to start the van.  
  
It wouldn't start so Tai got out and looked the engine over. The battery cables were not connected because he had forgotten to reattach them after he worked on it the night before.  
  
He connected the cables and he started the car. They drove the few miles to the airport.  
  
They unpacked the van and each person took their stuff to be inspected. They each went through and they each took a seat, to wait for the plane.  
  
Mimi and Matt had bought the whole group, plus TK and Matt's parents, First Class Roundtrip tickets. They were happy that they would be in First Class just like when they had gone to Colorado for their Winter Break.  
  
The plane landed on time and the passengers got off. It only took about five minutes before the group was on the plane, in First Class.  
  
TK and Kari took seats side by side just like Tai and Sora. Ken and Yolei took seats that were one behind the other. The rest just took seats that were open because they had First Class to themselves.  
  
The plane took off rather gently and Sora wasn't scared. The whole group relaxed and did things to pass the time.  
  
Ken and Yolei just talked while TK and Kari watched the movie they had on, "Digimon the Movie". Tai and Sora read books and the rest just did stuff.  
  
Around ten pm, which was about a quarter of the way through the flight, everyone fell asleep.  
  
"This is the captain speaking. It's time to buckle your seatbelts because we are coming in for a landing." The PA system said the next morning.  
  
The announcement woke everyone and they did what the captain had said. They got ready to get off the plane and see their friends again.  
  
About ten minutes later, the whole group was off the plane and was greeted by Matt and Mimi.  
  
"So Mimi, can we see the ring?" Sora said as the four girls on the group circled her.  
  
She held up her left hand and on her ring finger was a gold ring with a ruby, diamond and sapphire.  
  
"Nice!" Matt's dad replied when he saw the ring.  
  
"Let's get going. I want to get out of the airport soon." Davis said.  
  
"You don't want to wait for the others!" Mimi asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked back.  
  
"Davis!" a familiar voice yelled.  
  
Davis turned and saw Karen walking toward him with multiple bags.  
  
"Karen!" Davis exclaimed as he almost ran to her.  
  
Karen put her bags down and gave Davis a hug. Davis kissed Karen back in return.  
  
"Hey Izzy! Could you give me a hand?" Cleo asked from behind Karen.  
  
Izzy jogged over and took a few of Cleo's bags. He also gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Joe and Cody just looked away. They didn't want to see Izzy and Davis happy and acting like little puppies.  
  
"Those two are who Davis." Mimi said as they four neared.  
  
"Oh yea, I brought along two more Digidestined friends. Meet Hannah and Misty, Cleo and my friends who also are Digidestineds." Karen said pointing to two other girls that had just come out of the door Cleo and Karen had come out of.  
  
"Let's get going already!" Cody said.  
  
"Ok." Mimi said as she led the whole group to the parking lot. The walked over to two cars.  
  
"Matt, you take TK, Kari, your parents, Cody and Misty. I'll take the others. We'll meet at my house. That's where everyone will be staying." Mimi said as she went to her car.  
  
They packed their stuff into the cars and they took off toward Mimi's house. Matt and Mimi drove at around 100 mph on most of the roads. All the passengers were scared silly as they were thrown around in the cars.  
  
They got to Mimi's house and as soon as the door opened Matt's parents kissed the ground along with all the other people other than Mimi and Matt.  
  
"I learned to drive like that from Mimi." Matt said laughing at the people kissing the ground.  
  
Mimi led the whole group into her house. She led the Digidestineds to a hallway on the main floor and they each got their own room.  
  
Matt took his parents upstairs and showed them to their room. They flopped down on their bed glad that they survived the ride from the airport to Mimi's house.  
  
Each person unpacked their stuff and they met in the family room after they were all done.  
  
"The wedding is in how many days again?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's in five days." Kari replied with a grin.  
  
Out of nowhere Karen bopped Davis on the head with a blow-up mallet. She hit him kind of hard and knocked him out.  
  
"It's that easy to knock him out. I'll have to remember that." TK said with a grin of his own.  
  
Karen sat down next to Davis and laid his head in her lap. He stayed knocked out for a few minutes before came to and sat up.  
  
"OK! We have everything ready except you guys need tuxes and us girls need our dresses. We will get them tomorrow then we will have three days to finish up with preparations then we will have a practice dinner the night before the wedding." Mimi said addressing the whole group.  
  
"Sounds good!" Matt's dad replied as everyone else nodded their heads.  
  
"As I treat, you have the rest of today for fun. We were planning on going to the waterslide park nearby. Who wants to go?" Matt said.  
  
Everyone raised their hands as high as they could.  
  
"Ok, we will leave in ten minutes. Go get ready!" Matt said.  
  
Everyone went to their room and got dressed to go to the Waterslide Park.  
  
TK dashed out to the family room racing Matt who had to go upstairs to get his stuff. Matt somehow beat TK but there was already someone who had beaten both of them, their dad.  
  
They waited for the others and they packed into the cars to drive to the park. Matt and Mimi drove like they had from the airport to Mimi's house again. This time everyone had basically glued themselves to the seats so they would be tossed around.  
  
They reached the water park and they went in. They stayed at the water park for until they closed at six.  
  
When they returned home, Matt made an announcement.  
  
"As a treat for you women, us men will be making dinner tonight."  
  
"That would be a great treat!" TK and Matt's mom exclaimed.  
  
The women went to the family room and sat and talked while the men went to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to make?" TK asked.  
  
"I will make some stew, TK will make salad, dad, Joe, Cody and Davis will make biscuits, Tai, Izzy and Ken can make something to drink." Matt said.  
  
Each person of group went to work and together they had dinner ready by seven. It looked like a feast had been prepared.  
  
"Hey ladies, dinnertime!" Matt's dad said sticking his head into the hall to the family room.  
  
The group came and stopped at the door to the dinning room. They were surprised at the large amount of food on the table.  
  
"You guys made all this?" Mimi asked surprised.  
  
"Yep!" TK said.  
  
Everyone sat down and started to eat. They talked and shared stories while they ate. They had a great time.  
  
After dinner TK and Kari went to bed while the others stayed up and watched dome TV. They watched TV until around nine when everyone went to bed.  
  
During the night, there was a noise outside the Digidestineds rooms. It was Joe in an argument with Hannah.  
  
"What were you doing going into my room?" Hannah yelled.  
  
"I was thought I was a going into my room! I was still half asleep so I couldn't tell the doors apart." Joe replied.  
  
"Pay attention!" Hannah yelled, almost as loud as she could.  
  
The door to TK and Kari's rooms opened and TK and Kari together said," Shut up and go to bed!"  
  
TK and Kari closed their doors and went back to bed as Joe and Hannah just stood there with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
The next morning, all the girls woke up first and they met in the family room.  
  
"Do you ladies want to make breakfast for the men?" TK and Matt's mom asked.  
  
"They'd love it. I'll make eggs." Kari piped up.  
  
"I'll make pancakes." Mimi said.  
  
"I'll help make pancakes." Sora chirped in.  
  
"I'll make orange juice." Hannah said with a smile.  
  
"I'll make bacon and sausage." Cleo and Karen said at the same time.  
  
"The rest of us will help the others." TK and Matt's mom replied.  
  
The ladies set to work and within fifteen minutes the house was full of wonderful smells.  
  
Out of nowhere, the girls hear a sound like stampeding elephants coming down the stairs.  
  
"Bang! Crash! Boom! Splat! "  
  
The girls ran out of the kitchen and saw a pile of body parts at the bottom of the stairs. It was all the guys and they had tried to get to the kitchen because they smelled food.  
  
"You guys are so funny!" Kari said with a smile as TK popped his head out of the tangle.  
  
"Why we help untangle you so you guys can eat?" Yolei asked.  
  
Within a few moments the guys were untangled and at the table shoveling down the food. The girls had planned on that and had extra so they could eat.  
  
After breakfast was done, everybody went to their rooms and changed into so clothes to go tux and dress shopping.  
  
"See you guys later!" Cleo said as the guys left to look for tuxes.  
  
Soon after, the girls left and went to buy dresses.  
  
The guys went all over town and finally found a tux shop. All the guys bought black tuxes that were tailored to their body size.  
  
The ladies didn't have to go to far and they found a shop with stunning dresses. Mimi got a light yellow sleeveless dress; Kari got a light pink dress; the rest just got white dresses that made them look dazzling.  
  
The guys and girls got back to Mimi's house at the same time. It had taken them about five hours to get done.  
  
"Can we see your dresses?" Davis asked.  
  
"No, we want you guys to be surprised at the wedding." Karen replied with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
The guys and girls went in and put there tuxes and dresses away and they came back out to the family room.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Hannah asked once all the Digidestined kids were in the family room.  
  
"I'm going back to my room to work on my computer." Izzy said.  
  
"Kari and I are going to finish our gift for Matt and Mimi's wedding." TK replied as he and Kari headed back to TK's room.  
  
"Why don't we go out back and go swimming in my pool?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You have a pool?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yep. It came with the house." Matt said.  
  
Everyone left headed to the pool and they played for hours. While they were playing around, Davis yanked Karen under. She hit him and he floated in the water for about half a minute, out cold.  
  
At dinnertime, everyone came to the table and it started peaceful. The peace didn't last long.  
  
"Stop kicking the table!" Hannah shouted at Joe.  
  
"Why don't you?" Joe replied in a mean tone.  
  
Hannah reached over the table and hit Joe in the side of the head. His face landed in his food.  
  
"Have a drink!" Joe said loudly as he tossed his water on Hannah.  
  
Hannah's shirt was soaked. She slapped Joe then she got up from the table and stomped out of the dining room.  
  
Joe also left so he could clean the soup off his face and shirt. Nether of them came back out of their rooms until after dinner but they didn't even talk to anyone.  
  
  
After dinner, all of the Digidestined kids decided to watch some TV together. TK sat in a chair with Kari in his lap, Davis sat on the couch with Karen's head in his lap, Izzy and Cleo sat in each other's arms in a chair, and the rest sat on the floor.  
  
About a half an hour after they started to watch TV, Misty went to her to read instead of watching TV.  
  
Cody went to go to bed but when he went to the door he thought was his, he went into Misty's room.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Misty asked when she saw Cody.  
  
"Sorry, I thought this was my room." Cody said as he started to leave.  
  
"Stay, I could use someone to talk to. All of the Digidestineds that I'm friends with are older and harder to talk to." Misty said with a smile.  
  
"Same problem here." Cody replied with a smile.  
  
Cody and Misty talked until 9:00pm when Cody gave Misty a kiss on the cheek, as he was about to leave. At the same moment, Hannah stuck her head into Misty's room and saw Cody give Misty a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Someone have a boyfriend?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Not really. We've become good friends." Misty said.  
  
Hannah a left and Cody said," Really, Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Let me think over the night." Misty replied.  
  
"Ok." Cody said as he left Misty's room.  
  
During the night, Cody had a dream about Misty and Misty had the same dream. A Deltamon was attacking Misty but then Cody came in and saved her.  
  
The next morning, Cody was the first one up and he went outside o watch the sunrise.  
  
As he was relaxing, Misty saw him and went out to watch the sunrise with him. She really like Cody and had made her mind up to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Cody, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Misty whispered in Cody's ear as she passed him.  
  
"You will!" Cody said as he gave Misty a hug and a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
Cody and Misty sat together and watched the sunrise with it's beautiful reds, oranges, and pinks.   
They shared a lingering kiss as the sun came over the horizon.  
  
Mimi saw the two of them kiss as the sun came up. She always was up to see the sunrise. She loved the colors that were in the sky.  
  
Cody and Misty walked inside, arm on arm, and stopped when they saw Mimi.  
  
"You two so cute together. You two remind me of Matt and me when we started going out." Mimi said.  
  
Cody and Misty shared a smile and Misty said," You are so sincere in saying what you want. You and Matt are perfect together."  
  
Mimi, Cody and Misty made breakfast and set the table. Like the day before, they heard the sound of stampeding elephants, which were the other guys. Also like the day before, they helped the guys untangle themselves.  
  
During breakfast, Joe and Hannah had another argument. Cody and Misty stopped them before it went as far as the night before.  
  
After breakfast, the group went to the library and they spent the day there. The whole group split and each person or group went to different areas.  
  
When they went home, Hannah and Joe didn't fight. Before they were at each other's throats but then they were happy when they were near each other.  
  
"Why are you two being nice to each other?" Misty finally asked once they were home.  
  
"Joe and I are going out now. I judged him wrong but today my eyes were opened and saw he was a nice guy." Hannah replied with a smile as she gave Joe a hug.  
  
"Cody and I are going out. We are like two parts of one whole," Misty said.  
  
Hannah, Joe, Cody and Misty made dinner for the group. They made pot roast with some fresh bread and fresh vegetables.  
  
During dinner, Matt got everyone attention and said," Tomorrow, all of the guys are welcome to my bachelor party."  
  
"Why should we go?" Davis asked.  
  
"There will be a surprise." Matt said.  
  
After dinner, Matt took Mimi and Kari off to the side. He had to talk with them.  
  
"Mimi, could you help me. I promised the guys a surprise but I don't have one." Matt said pleading with Mimi.  
  
"I know us girls could pretend we are dancers and we can come. We could disguise ourselves so nobody will know." Kari said.  
  
"Let us talk to the other ladies and we'll tell you the answer." Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks Mimi. You're the best." Matt said.  
  
Mimi and the other ladies went upstairs and talked over if they would help Matt. They agreed they would.  
  
They were going to dress up like Arabian princesses and change their hair and eye color. They didn't want the guys to know they were going to be there.  
  
The next day, all the Digidestineds went to the water park. They stayed there until about five. The guys wanted to be ready for the bachelor party, which was at six.  



	2. Bachlor Party and Wedding Time

The bachelor party was held at the house that Matt's band had been given when they got their contact.  
  
All the guys were seated, watching a football game when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Matt said as he got up.  
  
Matt opened the door and a group of nine ladies dressed in Arabian princess outfits dance in.  
  
"Here's the surprise!" Matt said as the ladies came into the house.  
  
One of the girls, who had short, brown hair with streaks of red and emerald eyes, went to TK and started to dance in front of him. One with brown hair with green streaks and red eyes went to TK and Matt's dad. One with long, black hair with streaks of pink and amber eyes went to Matt. One with chestnut hair with streaks of orange and light purple eyes went to Tai. One with blonde hair with streaks of light purple and yellow eyes went to Ken. One with red hair with dark blue eyes went to Izzy. One with shoulder length, black hair and sky blue eyes went to Cody. One with dirty blonde hair and fiery red eyes went to Davis. One with dark brown hair and hazel eyes went to Joe.  
  
Each lady danced for the guy they went to and they entertained the guys. The guys got relaxed a great deal.   
  
As the TK's girl was danced TK motioned for her to bring her head down.  
  
"You dance nice Kari." TK whispered.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Kari whispered back.  
  
"I could tell it was you without any of my senses. Just keep dancing so nobody else figures it out." TK whispered as he relaxed more.  
  
Out of nowhere the door busted in and a guy stepped in. He walked up to the girl in front of Matt and said," Mimi, you are not getting married!"  
  
"Mimi!" all the guys said.  
  
"It's not Mimi." Matt said.  
  
"Yes it is!" the guy said as he force the girl to take off the cloth over her face and take the contacts out of her eyes.  
  
"Jason, I am getting married. I am marring my boyfriend, Matt." Mimi said pointing to Matt.  
  
The guys let go of Mimi and went for Matt. Cody and Misty stopped him.  
  
"Stay back or you will be hurt!" Cody and Misty said at the same time.  
  
"You runts can't do anything!" Jason said as he started to go toward Matt again.  
  
He was soon on the floor with a broken nose and a black eye. He left Matt alone and went for Cody and Misty.  
  
Cody hit Jason with his Kendo stick and Misty kicked then punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Mimi, open the door!" Cody said.  
  
Mimi opened the door just as Cody and Misty did a double kick and sent Jason flying out the door.  
  
Jason left but vowed he would get his revenge. All the girls took off their scarves and took out the contacts.  
  
They all went back to Mimi's house so they would be safe from Jason. He would most likely attack Matt's house again.  
  
When they got home, they all took seats in the family room and watched some TV.  
  
The next two days, the whole group stayed at Mimi's house. They mostly stayed inside the house but they sometime went for a swim in the pool. (Not at night!)  
  
The night before the wedding, they had a huge meal prepared for Mimi and Matt by everybody else. They had to make three courses to fit all the food in.  
  
The next day, everyone woke early and they had a small breakfast. (Mostly because of dinner)  
  
A few hours later, Mimi was in the bride room with her bride's maids. All of the Digidestined girls were Mimi bride's maids.  
  
Mimi looked herself over in the mirror and was surprised because she looked better than when she had gotten the dress a few days before. She wore her favorite pendent, an image of the signs of Friendship and Sincerity, on a gold chain. Matt had given it to her for the last Christmas.  
  
"Do you think I'm making a good choice?" Mimi asked Sora.  
  
"You and Matt belong together. You will be so happy together." Kari piped up before Sora could reply.  
  
Cleo picked up Mimi's headpiece and placed it on Mimi head. Sora placed a wreath of rosebuds on top of Mimi's headpiece.  
  
Each girl picked up her bouquet and they left as Mimi's dad took her arm and they headed to the chapel.  
  
One by one the girls entered the chapel. Each one looking the most beautiful they had ever looked. Then finally Mimi walked into the chapel looking like an angel sent to Matt from heaven.  
Matt's mouth dropped at how gorgeous Mimi was in her dress. When Mimi got to him he gently took Mimi's hand and the ceremony started.  
  
"Friends, we are gathered here today, to join in marriage Matt and Mimi in holy matrimony. Marriage is more than the bond formed between two people. It is the creation of a new family, and the joining of two old ones. When two are joined together, it is a bond that is formed not by us, but by their love for one another. What is created here today may no one ever separate. Now then, does the bride have the ring for the groom?" the minister said.  
  
"Right here," said Mimi as she was handed it by Sora.   
  
"Now then," said the minister, "Place this ring on his finger and repeat after me. I Mimi, take thee Matt, to be my most wonderful husband,"  
  
"And I will be your devoted wife…" continued the minister.  
  
"And I will be your devoted wife," repeated Mimi.  
  
"In sickness and in health…"  
  
"In sickness and in health,"  
  
"For richer or for poorer…" continued the minister.  
  
"For richer or for poorer," said Mimi.  
  
"As long as we both shall live…" finished the minister.  
  
"As long as we both shall live," said Mimi with a small smile.  
  
"Now then Matt, take the ring and repeat after me," said the minister, "I Matt, take thee Mimi to be my most beautiful wife…"  
  
"I Matt, take thee Mimi to be my most beautiful wife," repeated Matt.  
  
"And I will be your most devoted husband…" continued the minister.  
  
"And I will be your most devoted husband," said Matt.  
  
"In sickness and in health…"  
  
"In sickness and in health,"  
  
"For richer or for poorer…"  
  
"For richer or for poorer,"  
  
"As long as we both shall live."  
  
"As long as we both shall live!" Matt said with a big grin.  
  
"Now then do you, Mimi take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister.  
  
"I do," said Mimi with a growing smile.  
  
"And do you, Matt Takiashi take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.   
  
"I do," said Matt.  
  
"Now if anyone has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold their piece." The minister said.  
  
"I DO!" a familiar voice said as Jason stood up.  
  
"You are not going to get married. I'll kill him before you can." Jason said as he pulled out a gun and fired.  
  
Matt jumped out of the way of the bullet but TK wasn't lucky enough to. TK was hit in the arm by the bullet and he fell to the ground.  
  
Kari rush over to him and Cody and Misty took care of Jason. They had Jason knocked out in under ten seconds.  
  
"Someone call 911! Get an ambulance!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
The bullet had gone through TK's left arm because he had tuned around to see. It had cut a blood vain and TK was bleeding badly.  
  
The ambulance came and got TK. Kari and Matt went with the ambulance. The others came driving.  
  
TK was in the OR for a few hours when the doctor came out. His face looked glom and like he had bad news.  
  
"TK lost lots of blood but he is stable. You can see and talk to him but he may not hear you." the doctor said.  
  
Matt, his parents, and Kari went into TK's room. TK's mom just started to ball because her baby was in the hospital with a gunshot wound. She cried on her husband's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.  
  
Unknown to the group, a tear developed in TK's eye as his mom was crying. He didn't like seeing her cry especially because of him.  
  
"I wish it was me who took the bullet. It was meant for me but my little brother took it." Matt said as he secluded himself to a dark corner.  
  
TK tried to talk but nothing would respond to a command. TK relaxed his mind and listened to the group in his room.  
  
"Why did you have to take the bullet?" Kari asked TK even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.  
  
TK's parents left the room and the other Digidestineds came in, all of them.  
  
TK tried again to command his body to respond. He got his eyes to open then he tried to say something.  
  
"D…Don't c…cry." TK struggled to get out.  
  
"TK!" Matt said as he jumped up from the corner he had slumped into.  
  
"Matt, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that Jason had a gun You did what you could to save yourself." TK said slowly so he wouldn't use all his energy.  
  
"TK, just rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." Matt said as he led the group out of TK's room so he could sleep.  
  
TK fell asleep and had a dream of Matt being shot by Jason. It was like a look at the future.  
  
The next day, when TK awoke, Matt and Kari were sleeping on both sides of his bed.  
  
"Wake up, you two." TK said.  
  
Matt and Kari awoke with a start. TK didn't know why they did.  
  
"Matt, be careful. I had a dream that Jason shot you in this room." TK said.  
  
"Jason is in jail. They took him in after they got you here." Matt said.  
  
The door to TK's room opened and in stepped Jason. He held a handgun in his right hand and it was pointed at Matt.  
  
"Good thing your in a hospital. You're going to be in need of one in a few seconds." Jason said with an evil grin.  
  
Jason closed the door and went toward Matt. Kari jumped and tried to get the gun from Jason.  
  
He fired the gun right at Kari's chest but the bullet was reflected off. Jason was tackled to the ground and the gun was tossed away. Matt jumped in and helped knock Jason out for good with a ham-size fist to the side of Jason's head.  
  
TK called a nurse and she had some guards take in to the prison ward of the hospital.  
  
"Kari, Why did the bullet reflect off you?" Matt asked after Jason was gone.  
  
Kari reached into her shirt and pulled out what looked to be a tag and crest.  
  
"I gave her that as a Valentine's gift least Valentine's Day. It's a copy of her tag and crest. She gave me one too." TK said from his bed.  
  
When Tai found out about the fight in TK's room and that Kari had tackled Jason, he was over being on cloud nine.  
  
A few days later, after TK was out of the hospital, Matt and Mimi had a small simple wedding in the park.  
  
"Friends, we are gathered here today, to join in marriage Matt and Mimi in holy matrimony. Marriage is more than the bond formed between two people. It is the creation of a new family, and the joining of two old ones. When two are joined together, it is a bond that is formed not by us, but by their love for one another. What is created here today may no one ever separate. Now then, does the bride have the ring for the groom?" the minister said.  
  
"Right here," said Mimi as she was handed it by Sora.   
  
"Now then," said the minister, "Place this ring on his finger and repeat after me. I Mimi, take thee Matt, to be my most wonderful husband,"  
  
"And I will be your devoted wife…" continued the minister.  
  
"And I will be your devoted wife," repeated Mimi.  
  
"In sickness and in health…"  
  
"In sickness and in health,"  
  
"For richer or for poorer…" continued the minister.  
  
"For richer or for poorer," said Mimi.  
  
"As long as we both shall live…" finished the minister.  
  
"As long as we both shall live," said Mimi with a small smile.  
  
"Now then Matt, take the ring and repeat after me," said the minister, "I Matt, take thee Mimi to be my most beautiful wife…"  
  
"I Matt, take thee Mimi to be my most beautiful wife," repeated Matt.  
  
"And I will be your most devoted husband…" continued the minister.  
  
"And I will be your most devoted husband," said Matt.  
  
"In sickness and in health…"  
  
"In sickness and in health,"  
  
"For richer or for poorer…"  
  
"For richer or for poorer,"  
  
"As long as we both shall live."  
  
"As long as we both shall live!" Matt said with a big grin.  
  
"Now then do you, Mimi take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister.  
  
"I do," said Mimi with a growing smile.  
  
"And do you, Matt Takiashi take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.   
  
"I do," said Matt.  
  
"Then, by the power invested to me by the province of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" said the Minister happily, "You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi and they shared a long, sweet kiss. TK and Kari stepped back and saw two of their friends together and to be together forever.  
  
The whole group went to a party that Matt's band had sent up for Matt. It was time for the bride and groom to dance.  
  
TK stepped onto the stage and took the microphone.  
  
"Matt, Mimi, as a part of your gift from me and Kari, we have a song to sing for you. Kari will you come on up here?." TK said with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Kari got up out of her seat and stood next to TK on the stage.  
  
  
I do swear,  
  
That I'll always be there,  
  
I'd give anything,  
  
And I will always care.  
  
Through weakness and strength,  
  
Happiness and sorrow,  
  
For better or worse,  
  
I will love you,  
  
With every beat of my heart.  
  
Matt put his arm around Mimi's waist, and with the other took her hand. They looked around the room with sparking eyes filled with happiness and slowly turned toward each other. Gazing into each other's eyes they felt the music swell around them, lilting and soft.   
  
  
From this moment,  
  
Life has begun,  
  
From this moment,  
  
You are the one,  
  
Right beside you,  
  
Is where I belong,  
  
From this moment on.  
  
Mimi silently agreed with the words that TK and Kari were singing. She knew it deep within herself that life had just started, and now she was at a turning point ready for whatever was going to happen with Matt right there beside her. She knew, also, that no matter what happened they would always have each other.  
  
From this moment,  
  
I have been blessed,  
  
I live only for your happiness,  
  
And for your love,   
  
I'd give my last breath,  
  
From this moment on.  
  
Matt felt fell of wonder. He finally had the girl of his dreams, the girl he had loved ever since he was young. He felt all the happiness of the moment imprint on his mind, and he knew that everyday of his life he would wake up to the beautiful smile that could only be hers, and he knew deep within his soul that if he had to he would die for her.  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart,  
  
I can't wait to live my life with you,  
  
I can't wait to start,  
  
You and I will never be apart,  
  
My dreams came true,  
  
Because of you.  
  
Mimi smiled up into the face of her soul mate, and knew that she would never regret this step in her life. She couldn't believe that it was really true, she was now his wife! Through it all she also knew that even through the storms, they would have each other's love, to carry them through.  
  
From this moment,  
  
As long as I live,  
  
I will love you,  
  
I promise you this,  
  
There is nothing,  
  
I wouldn't give,  
  
From this moment on.  
  
Matt gazed at her brilliant radiance and felt the love emanating throughout the room. He had promised her his love, and devotion, and knew that she would receive it, everyday of her life. He twirled her around the room, and saw the blur of lights framing her beautiful face.  
  
You're the reason I believe in love,  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above,  
  
All we need is just the two of us,  
  
My dreams came true,  
  
Because of you.  
  
From this moment,  
  
As long as I live,  
  
I will love you,  
  
I promise you this,   
  
There is nothing,  
  
I wouldn't give,  
  
From this moment on.  
  
I will love you,  
  
As long as I live,  
  
From this moment on.  
  
As the song ended, Mimi was softly crying because she was now with they one would give her life for.  
  
"Now, the second half of our gift to you." TK said as Kari walked up to them holding a small package in each hand.  
  
She hand one to Matt and one to Mimi. They opened them and found tags and crests but the crests were a cross of Friendship and Sincerity.  
  
"Thank you. They're wonderful." Mimi said as Matt put Mimi's tag around her neck.  
  
"Now, Sora and I have a gift for you two." Tai said as Sora headed to them holding a small box.  
  
Sora put the box down and Matt opened it. Inside was stuffing and at the bottom were two statues, one of Gabumon and one of Palomon.  
  
"Thanks Tai. Thanks Sora." Matt and Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi, now I have a gift for you. It's a song called "The Wings of Love." Matt said as he took the microphone.  
  
The day I saw you,  
  
For the very first time,  
  
Your beauty struck me,  
  
You looked divine.  
  
Upon the wings of love,  
  
They carried me to you,  
  
They will hold us together,  
  
Even after the "I do's".  
  
You are a sight to behold,  
  
Whatever you wear,  
  
Whether it is clothing,  
  
Or if it's your hair.  
  
Upon the wings of love,  
  
They carried me to you,  
  
They will hold us together,  
  
Even after the "I do's".  
  
I will stay by your side,  
  
You will never be alone,  
  
I'll love you forever,  
  
You shall be shone.  
  
Upon the wings of love.  
  
Mimi started to cry as Matt finished the song. It had touched her deep in her heart, where she didn't even know her love for Matt lived. She agreed with the last few words and she would stay by Matt's side and love him forever.  
  
Matt got off the stage and enveloped Mimi in a hug.  
  
Mimi and Mat sat down at the table with the other Digidestined kids. Mimi and Matt were glad that their friends had come to their wedding.  
  
A few hours later, as the party was ending, Matt requested one last song.  
  
"Could you play Wings of Love but just instrumental?" Matt asked his band.  
  
"Sure!" his band replied.  
  
As the music started, all the Digidestined couples went onto the dance floor; TK and Kari, Tai and Sora, Mimi and Matt, Ken and Yolei, Davis and Karen, Izzy and Cleo, Cody and Misty, Joe and Hannah. TK and Matt's parents stayed at the table.  
  
"Honey. I have something to tell you." TK dad said to his wife.  
  
"What is it?" she replied.  
  
"I think we should get back together. Being here really has shown me my love for you. I don't think I can stand to be alone." He replied back to her.  
  
"I feel the same loneliness. I also have seen my love for you since being here. I'd love to get back together." TK's mom said as she kissed her husband.  
  
The two of them went onto the dance floor and dance like they were on cloud nine. TK and Matt were surprised at them. They were almost never together like they were on the dance floor.  
  
After the song ended, the whole group sat down at the table, each couple off in their own world together. 


End file.
